A conventional portable door lock is shown in FIG. 10 and generally includes a connection plate 7 that has a hole 711 defined in one end 71 thereof and a tongue 712 split from the hole 711. The connection plate 7 is inserted between a door and a doorjamb and the tongue 712 is inserted in a recess defined in the jamb. A stop member 6 has a holding hole 61 in one end and a triangle shaped portion 62 on the other end, the triangle shaped portion 62 includes two inclined flanges 621 and a slot 622 is defined through the stop member 6. The slot 622 has tow serrated insides 623 so that a rod 63 is engaged with the slot 622 with the serrated insides 623 engaged with a groove 632 defined in an outer periphery of the rod 63. A connection hole 624 is defined in a peak of the triangle shaped portion 62 and a rope or a chain 8 is connected between the connection hole 624 and an other connection hole 731 defined in the other end 73 of the connection plate 7. The rod 63 is inserted in one of four holes 721 defined in a mediate portion 72 of the connection plate 7 and one of the two inclined flanges 621 is matched with an inside of the door so that the door cannot be opened except that the rod 63 is removed from the hole 721. Nevertheless, the door lock is disengaged from the door jamb whenever the door is opened and the user has to install the door lock again. Besides, the user has to carefully install the door lock by cooperation of two hands to prevent injury when closing the door.
The present invention intends to provide a portable door lock wherein the connection plate includes two parts and the stop member is pivotably connected to one of the two parts. The stop member can be pulled to remove from the door while still being connected to the part which is pivoted to be parallel to the door when not in use.